Serpents Klaw(Modified Verse)
Serpents Klaw is an Extended verse created by Boc1991. It is an expanded version of Fairy Tail, created by Hiro Mashima. Summary Serpents Klaw takes place after the Extended Edition of Fairy Tail. The extended edition is a modified version created by Boc1991, and if you would like to know what is different, it will be explained in the timeline. All feats for Serpents Klaw characters will have to be Canon in the Canon Arcs ''list. The story revolves around the Serpents Klaw guild, a guild created by former Fairy Tail member, Komodo(an O.C). Early in the series, Komodo is found by is Son, and the series follows missions that the main cast take, similar to Fairy Tail. The Main Cast, those who are the focus point of the show are as follows; Erik, a takeover wizard and the son of Komodo. Piekno, a girl without magic who uses magical weapons and armor to fight. Komodo, a former Fairy Tail Member and the master of the guild. Zinc, the newest S-Class member of Serpents Klaw, and Ironclad, the ace of Serpents Klaw & 1 one the ten wizard saints. For an in depth explanation of what is Canon, and what is the history of the verse, read below. Power of This Verse Serpents Klaw doesn't stray to much from Fairy Tails power statistics. The strongest mortals in the series, Dizkin, Toxin, & Tar, are all between '''6-B '''and '''6-A', and all being just about even on each other. Edolas Komodo is also able to become on their level with his God Force power-up. They were strongest characters in the series for some time. With the most recent and current arc, the Rogue Gods Arc, the NX Gods are the current most powerful beings. They are descendants of the original "Creator Gods" and are said to have their power, which is the power to create the planet, thus are likely 5-B, '''though they have yet to show these feats, so are currently placed at '''5-C. The Mid-High Characters; Komodo, Laxus, Natsu, Rain, are all in the High Tier 7's at their strongest, some of them even reaching 6-C. The Middle tier characters are generally between High Tier 8, and Mid Tier 7. Canon Arcs This is a short version of what is Canon for anyone who does not want to read the history of the verse.(NOTE: Any custom arcs will get their own post, but that is currently not a priority, so all of the custom arcs will have a one sentence summary). An arc marked with a (Original), symbolizes little to nothing changed in this arc. An arc marked with (Modified) had some minor edits, and they will be explained. An arc marked with (Custom), means that is was created by Boc1991. (NOTE 2: Just because a custom character is in a arc, doe not mean that it is (Modified) if they do no do anything huge nor memorable. Fairy Tail Extended Universe Arcs # Macao Arc(Original) # Daybreak Arc(Original) # Lullaby Arc(Original) # Galuna Island arc(Original) # Phantom Lord arc(Original) # Loke arc(Original) # Tower of Heaven arc(Original) # Battle of Fairy Tail arc(Orignal) # Oración Seis arc(Modified) - Komodo, was seen during this arc in a cutaway, and was hinted at for the first time, but otherwise it stayed the same. # Daphne arc(Original) # Edolas arc(Modified) - Rain returned to the guild at some point after the Edolus arc, before the Tenrou Island arc. # Tenrou Island arc(Modified) - Reasons stated for Edolas arc # X791 arc(Original) # Key of the Starry Sky arc(Original) # Incinerator arc(Custom) - A former balam alliance member, and second generation fire dragon slayer causes trouble, and ends up having a clash with some of Fairy Tails best, and has a final fight with Natsu. # Grand Magic Games arc(Modified) - As rain was now here, one more dragon was added to make up for this, just a unnamed grass and wood dragon. # Oracion Assassin Arc(Custom) - Komodo, the former assassin for the Oracion Seis, attacks Fairy Tail and the final clash is between him, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy. # Sun Village arc(Modified) - The arc itself remains the same, but Komodo has now joined the Fairy Tail guild, after the sun Village arc, similar to Gajeel and Juvia. # Tartaros arc(Modified) - Komodo and Rain both have pivotal fights in this arc now. # Avatar arc(Original) # Black Dragon arc(Custom) - A dark guild known as Black Dragon enters a war with Fairy Tail, and their enemy turns out to be much more powerful than Fairy Tail imagined. # *Mini Arc* The Dragon King Festival Arc(Custom) - Dizkin is sent back in time, by Anna Heartfilia in order to gain a lot of power and rival Acnologia. # Alvarez Empire arc(Heavily Modified) - By far the most modified, the only thing that is truly the same is the idea of Alvarez and Ishgar going to war. *Spoilers for Fairy Tail ahead* Big Modifications of this arc; 1. God Serena is still alive and plays a prominent role as a Spriggan. 2. Several fights happen that give Spriggans more time in the spotlight. 3. A small rebellion is going on in Alvarez, due to people believing in Dizkin. 4. Dizkin kills Zeref and Becomes the Emperor Spriggan. # Typhoon arc(Custom) - While at a island retreat, a God Slayer has been spotted going around and causing trouble, and the cast of Fairy Tail end up fighting him. # Toxic Separation arc(Custom) - Komodo undergoes a ritual to separate a demon form implanted in him since birth, and his human self, giving the demon form a body of its own. # (3 Years after Toxic Separation Arc, during these three years, Komodo leaves fairy tail to create his own guild, his son is born 2 years after the Toxic Separation arc ) VS ACNOLOGIA arc(Custom) - All of the dragon slayers end up facing Acnologia, and when he is defeated, a void in magic is ripped, causing all but two dragon slayers to fall in it, Dizkin & Toxin. Serpents Klaw Arcs # (15 Years After VS ACNOLOGIA arc) Introduction Arc(Custom) - Erik, the son of Komodo is introduced, and the series begins. # Tartoros Reborn Arc(Custom) - Erik goes to Toxin, the master of the Tartoros guild, in order to attempt to find his missing father. # Dragon Slayer Search Arc(Custom) - Erik uses the information that Toxin gave him to look for dragon slayers, and finds his father. (Found Dragon Slayers during this Arc; Laxus, Natsu, Komodo, Rain, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting & Rogue, God Serena) # Empire of Tomorrow Arc(Custom) - A scout from an empire in the future comes to the past in order to implant the empires power earlier, to increase their power. The Serpents Klaw group heads to the future in order to fight this Empires Leader. # Grand Magic Games 2 (Custom) - The grand magic games are open this time of year, and for the first time in years, Komodo will Gclash with Natsu, until a new, and extremely powerful enemy attacks. # Rogue Gods Arc(Custom) - With their avatar beaten, the Rouge Gods intend to once again spread their influence all over the planet, but their approach angers alot of mortals, including the Twin Dragon Kings. # God Dragons Arc (Heavily Modified) - With the return of Dragon Slayers, Team Natsu takes on a hundred year quest, which revolves around the slaying of 5 Dragons, comparable in power to Acnologia. Word breaks out of these Dragons, and the Twin Dragon Kings decide to attempt to slay them. Supporters / Opponents Supporters: Opponents: Neutral: Character Profiles (NOTE: A number of Serpents Klaw Characters are canon Fairy Tail characters, such as Natsu, so their profile will not be on this page, so it is suggested that you read up on Fairy Tail Characters on the Vs wiki, as they will be mentioned in this wiki. High Tier * Dizkin * Toxin * Radin * Zirgon * Tar * Edo-Komodo Low-High Tier * Rain * Kanarik * Komodo * Edo-Komodo * Sazavur * Ironclad High-Mid Tier * Chupacabra * The Emperor of Tomorrow * Typhoon * Incinerator * Zinc * Brown Widow * Malygos Mid Tier * Erik Trivia * The name "''Serpents Klaw" ''is a reference to the question, "Do Fairy's have tails", by speaking of the legends in which Ancient Serpents had Klaws * The NX Gods should not be confused with the original Gods who created the planet, as most of those gods are currently in deep slumber __FORCETOC__